1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices adapted to operate for communications in a wireless communication network (e.g. a wireless local area network or “WLAN”), including techniques for signal monitoring in the wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may be adapted for communications in different types of wireless communication networks, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) (e.g. IEEE 802.11 based wireless network) and a wireless wide area network (WWAN) (e.g. a cellular telecommunications network). It is desirable for these types of mobile communication devices to be handed over reliably and seamlessly from one wireless network (e.g. WLAN) to another wireless network (e.g. WWAN) when necessary. A handover between two different types of wireless networks, such as WLANs and WWANs, may be referred to as a “vertical” handover.
To properly implement a handover, the mobile device should be equipped with a reliable signal quality detection mechanism which can detect when the signal quality of the wireless network is becoming poor. If so, the mobile device can be handed over to the other wireless network in an expedient fashion, so that a communication session of the mobile device can be seamlessly maintained. If the mobile device can quickly detect that it is being moved away from and leaving the wireless network (e.g. the signal quality is quickly becoming poor), it can establish a connection with the other wireless network before its connection with the current wireless network is lost. It is further desirable that the mobile device perform such function in a manner that reduces power consumption.
What are need are methods and apparatus which overcome these and other related or similar shortcomings of the prior art.